


Déjà-vu

by luftschloss



Series: Bits and Shards and Pieces [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftschloss/pseuds/luftschloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I … uh. This place. I’ve been here before,” Naruto murmured, more to himself than to his teacher.</p><p>"Have you?"</p><p>Jiraiya scratched the back of his head, taking a look around the village they had just endered. “When?”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes narrowed as he rummaged between the boxes of old photographs that were his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà-vu

"I … uh. This place. I’ve been here before,” Naruto murmured, more to himself than to his teacher.

“Have you?” Jiraiya scratched the back of his head, taking a look around the village they had just endered. “When?”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed as he rummaged between the boxes of old photographs that were his memories. “Not sure,” he replied with a shrug.

He followed Jiraiya along the main street, looking at the merchandise on both his sides. Pottery, clothes, vegetables and fruits. It was market day, it seemed. As they walked past yet another booth, the smell of ramen tickled Naruto’s nose, making his mouth water.

“I’m hungry,” he informed Jiraiya, eyes fixed on the plate the man behind the little counter was serving. They had been walking since sunrise and it was early afternoon already.

Jiraiya laughed as loud as always, causing some of the passers-by to turn around in surprise. He winked at the pretty girl next to them before replying. “Let’s take a break, then.”

And as the boy searched his pockets for Gama-chan, he finally remembered.

He took a look around to see if he was right. Yeah, there was a woman behind him selling onigiri. And a few feet from her, a girl with her mother, selling jewelry.  
He vaguely remembered that woman’s beautiful face, the way she smiled at her customers when she received the money. And he remembered the black-haired boy who had stopped there to get one of them while Naruto had been waiting for his bowl of ramen. Sakura had been looking at the jewelry and Kakashi had told them to meet him at the gates in an hour. They had been on their way home from a mission. He remembered telling the green-eyed girl that her new bracelet was pretty and offering her some of his ramen. He also remembered insulting Sasuke across the street and him shouting something just as offensive in response. They had been loud enough to upset the drunkard who had been slurping his noodles just next to Naruto. The blond boy had almost picked a fight with him, had it not been for Kakashi who happened to walk by just in time to offer the “stinky old bastard,” as Naruto had been addressing him, another bowl of ramen. He had silenced the two boys with a lightly spoken threat about a day of extra-hard training before continuing their journey back to Konoha.

“Naruto.”

He sobered up on hearing Jiraiya’s voice.

“It’s on me today.”

“Woah, really?”

“Yeah,” the old man replied, bowing over his own plate, “Now eat up.”

Naruto smiled, seizing the chopsticks. He separated them from one another with a crack.

“Looks like you’re lucky.”

“Huh?”

“Your chopsticks,” Jiraiya explained, “The edges are all neat. Means you’re lucky.”

Naruto grinned. “’Course I am. I’m getting free ramen.”

And as he ate the first mouthful of noodles, he decided that one day, he’d be having a similar lunch with Sasuke and Sakura-chan. After a successful mission. Just like the one back then.

 


End file.
